Raven's Birthday
by krisbillups
Summary: This story is a fan-fiction of C.L. Stones Scarab Beetle series. This story is of Ravens Birthday and is written by both myself and Morgan Billups.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Raven woke to the sound of something frying, and the smell of coffee he knew was one of Marc's special blends. He scratched his chest and rolled out of bed, throwing on cargo pants to cover his naked body and shuffled out of his bedroom. He briefly wondered where the little thief Kaylie had slept. It sure hadn't been his bed. Again. Life is full of boxes of sour lemons.

He made his way into the kitchen and stopped dead, his bare feet squeaking on the linoleum floor. Normally, Axel would still be in his room doing science shit and the twins would be in their own apartment. But everyone was already up, and gathered in some kind of meeting he had missed. It didn't take a genius to figure out they had been talking about him because the conversation froze solid, colder than Russian ice skating rink. Something was up. "Little thief." He whined, coming to stand behind Kayli who was eating bacon like the hungry bear inked into the skin if his back. "Tell me what I missed."

He tried to sneak the bacon out of her hand but she punched him in the ribs and crammed the bacon in her mouth. "My bacon. Get your own." She swallowed and gave him the beautiful smile he loved.

Raven didn't bother looking to the other guys for an easy answer. He knew they would not keep secrets from him if it was important and he needed to know them. He would enjoy extracting this particular not-so-secret from Kayli, rather than have one of the team tell him. Raven launched, and grabbed her around the waist, taking her down to the floor and pinning her underneath his massive weight. She hissed and spat like an angry wet cat, but that was no matter.

He didn't mind getting a little scratched up.

"Little thief. You had better tell me, or I am going to sit on you while they eat all the bacon."

Her eyes widened and she fought harder, even landing a decent punch to his ribs. "No! I want my bacon!" She screamed.

He yawned, feigning sleepiness and fell forward onto her, snoring loudly. He thought he had her, until her heard sounds of her eating and opened his eyes to see Corey hand feeding her bacon nibblets, dropping them into her mouth from where he was standing above them.

"You, I will kill later." Raven said, pointy a deadly finger at Corey, who smiled like the traitor he was.

"No killing on birthdays." Axel warned.

Today was a birthday? Yes! Yes it was! It was his!

While he was distracted, Kayli managed to wriggle out from under him and throw him off against the cabinets. He allowed himself to be thrown. It didn't matter. He would catch her again later. "It is my birthday." He said in surprise. How had he forgotten? He supposed it was all of the drama going on lately, he was starting to forget things he shouldn't.

"Oh no." Kevin said sarcastically. "He figured it out."

"You were planning me a surprise, yes?" Raven asked excitedly, now a hundred times more awake than before.

"Yes, but we are divided. We couldn't decide what to do." Brandon said. "We were torn between taking you to a UFC fight, or taking you to a boxing ring. Might as well just let you choose now, where do you want to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Raven thought over both options, they both sounded wonderful, but being cramped in a van all day to get to the UFC, didn't sound like a very fun way to spend most of his birthday. Not until the end of the day when they would arrive at UFC anyway.

His Russian heart beat quickly at the thought of a traditional birthday, like how they'd celebrate in his homeland. If he had more than one day to celebrate, he would do both, but he knew that when tomorrow came it would be back to Academy business and the fun would be over.

He was already working out a plan in his head of everything he wanted to do today, starting with teaching Kayli how to box. "Let's go to the boxing ring." Raven said, wrapping his arm around Kayli to grab a piece of bacon. She snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it into her mouth while he stared down into her beautiful orbs. "Is that good, little thief?"

Kayli smirked playfully, blowing her breath into his face to antagonize him.

She should know better.

Raven grabbed her around her waist, causing her to squeal and squirm before pressing his lips to hers, pressing her to him as he pressed into her, the taste of bacon on her lips. His chest rumbled with a groan of pleasure as he pulled back, smirking down at her.

Today was going to be fun.

After Breakfast, Raven headed to his room and grabbed a backpack, shoving some things that they might need. As he shoved the last thing into the backpack, he heard and sensed someone at the doorway. He tensed, but acted normal. Spending his life in Russia had taught him never to overlook the tiniest shifts of air or sounds and just because it was his birthday, didn't mean something bad couldn't happen. His senses heightened as he listened, letting his senses tell him what he needed to know, his muscles were tensed and ready to attack before the attacker could. The slight shuffle of light feet reached his ears and he knew by the sound of their breathing that it was Kayli. His muscles relaxed and he slipped from defense mode.

Raven could sense when Kayli was close enough to him, right behind his right shoulder. Swinging around, he collected her thin wrists into his hands and backed her up the few steps to the wall. There, he pressed his chest into hers, his eyes locking on her surprised ones as he smirked, dipping his head to suck and lick at the base of her neck. Kayli gasped and he groaned, pressing into her and wrapping a hand around her side and across her back. Slipping his hand under her shirt, he could feel the softness of her skin, drawing him in more and more.

"Raven." Kayli whispered as he let his hand roam. She wasn't fighting him, but as she spoke his name again he could tell she wanted him to slow down. He sucked in her ear lobe, nibbling gentley.

She wanted him to take things slow with her and he still hadn't had the chance to take her on an American date. It was important to her, even if he didn't fully understand why. If he had his way, they would do things the Russian way and she'd already be in his bed.

Someone clearing their throat from the doorway tugged him from his lustful haze. He sighed, pulling back and looking down into Kaylis eyes with his darkened ones, he silently promised himself and her that they would continue this soon and next time he would make sure no one would interrupt them.

Raven kissed her chastely on the lips, then her forehead before pulling back and turning towards the door, his eyes boring into Brandons.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready to go?" Brandon asked, his jaw ticking in aggravation. No doubt in jealousy of what Raven had just been doing with Kayli.

Kayli looked at Brandon and then the floor, moving away from Raven as if she was embarrassed. Raven couldn't imagine why she would feel embarrassed, she was his and there was no need to hide their feelings or desires.

Brandon obviously had feelings for her aswell, so maybe that was what was making her uncomfortable. Raven took note to have a talk with Brandon sometime soon about her, if he got him to back off of his girl, the there wouldn't be any more problems.

Just not today, because today was a day for fun and partying with his family.

He grabbed the back that they'd need and threw the strap over his shoulder, then grabbed Kayli up in his arms and carried her out the door. She screamed and fought him, her hits hitting his tight muscles, no doubt leaving bruises.

Raven paid her no mind and let the rest of the guys out the doors, only setting her down inside the car, where she huffed and glared.

The sparkle in her eyes and curve of her lips told him that she wasn't holding a grudge over his manhandling, instead enjoying their roughness.

The drive to the boxing ring was short and before they knew it, they was there. Raven strode into the building, everyone else filing in behind as he took a deep breath of the musty building. The area wasn't large, just enough room for the boxing ring in the center and punching bags spread out around it. It may look like worn out equipment and a dust filled boxing ring from unuse, but to Raven it felt comforting. This was his favorite place to hang out when not on Academy business and lately, things had been hectic with them finding Kayli and all the jobs they had been on. Not that he minded trading time at the boxing ring for time with Kayli, it was just nice to be there again where he could work out his physical and emotional aggression on his opponent and the bags.

Today would be a bit different though, because instead of taking out his aggression, he would be teaching a beautiful woman how to fight. His woman.

"Go easy on her." Marc said, eyeing Raven and Kayli as they stepped into the ring."Kayli let me know if he gets to rough."

"She likes it rough." Raven said, winking at Kayli as she grinned back.

"I can handle him."

"We'll see little thief." Raven challenged, then slipped the bag off his shoulder and grabbed the wraps he needed. "Come here."

Kayli paused, shifting her weight back and forth, obviously ready to accept his challenge for a fight without the right protection. Then she seemed to realize what he wanted and moved forward to stand in front of him.

Grabbing her hand, he wrapped them up to keep them from getting hurt or bruised, kissing each of her knuckles as he finished.

Kayli jerked her arm up and pressed her fist up against his head in a false punch, jumping around on her feet like a character in one of Coreys games.

Raven smiled. Her foot and hand placement was all wrong to make it look realistically scaring, only causing her to look cute. Like a cute Pallas wildcat pouncing around in front of him.

He finished wrapping his hand quickly and stood up, stretching his arms up over his head before nudging the back out of the ring with a swift kick. Approaching the middle, he held his fist out, waiting for her to take the bait and press the knuckles of her pretty little hand against his own.

When she did, he bumped his fist against hers, then grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. Kayli stumbled forward into his chest before ducking and darting under his arm. A grin pulled at the edge of his mouth as he spoke in Russian, then said. "Let's box little thief."


	4. Chapter 4

Raven circled Kayli, then punched her in the shoulder, drawing back before she could strike back. He didn't use full strength, just a quick tap, but hard enough that she would still feel it. He was not going to go easy on her just because she was a girl.

"Ow!" She squeaked like cute little chipmunk. Her brow scrunching as she shuffles her feet.

Terrible footwork. She must have watched that Rocky movie too many times. "Light and quick footwork, Little Thief." He instructs. "Now punch me."

She doesn't hesitate, he sees it coming from a mile away but he does not block it. He lets her land it dead on his chest and watches her wince as her little fingers crumple against the wall of muscle that is his chest. She shakes her hand out. "Why don't we have boxing gloves?" She whines. "These puny hand wrap things don't do a thing!"

"When you have to fight, you won't have gloves." Raven says. "Do you still want baby gloves?" He challenges.

"Pfft." She snorts indignantly. "Not if you aren't." She goes to throw a surprise punch, but Raven grabs her fingers, reforming them.

"Thumb outside your fist, Little Thief, so you don't break it."

She nods and smirks. "Got it."

They exchange punches for a few minutes, and began to work up a sweat. His blood was singing from a fight, even if it barely was one. Kayli had terrible form, but she was scrappy.

Resilient.

He liked her more after seeing how she would not back down. Her punches lacked power. "Little Thief," He says seriously. "Your punching power comes from your thigh." He swats her on the leg and she yelps. He nods at her approvingly.

This is a good birthday so far.

"Knock his teeth out!" Corey yells from the sidelines.

Raven turns to see where his team is gathered, watching them, and some don't look happy. In fact, most of them look jealous even if they are trying to hide it. They should not be jealous, because it is clear that Little Thief is his. He should claim her in front of them, to show them that she is his and his alone.

With little effort, he swoops in under her raised fists, grabs her around the waist and heaves her up over his shoulder, parading her around the ring.

She fights like wildcat, but he can feel her stomach shaking as she laughs. "Raven!" She screeches. "Put me down or I'll fight dirty!"

"I would like to get dirty with you." He jibes, bouncing her.

She shifts and pulls her shirt over her head. He catches a glimpse of her red bra before she slides the shirt down over his head and he is blind. He can't see anything, and she's using all her strength to keep the blindfold in place. He stumbles and feels her sneaker make contact near his crotch. Too close. He doesn't need that type of pain on his birthday. "Ok ok!" He swears in Russian with deep laugh, relents and puts her down. He sees Axel give her a small approving nod from the sidelines.

The shift in Kylie fighting his parading seemed to have vanquished their jealous looks, now it looked like one big happy team again.

"Now!" Kylie yells, and before he can think of what this means, the back of his shorts are pulled open and a bucket of ice is dumped down them. It's like he's sat on an iceberg and its not pleasant.

He furiously turns towards who had iced him to see Brandon leaping the boxing ropes and running as if his life depended on it. Probably because it did. Kylie is laughing her ass off, and despite feeling as though he should tear everyone apart for their treachery, her smiles please him.

Birthdays from the team must include pranks.


End file.
